Confessions of a Wasteland Pony
Confessions of a Wasteland Pony is an audio drama created and written by SkyBolt. Originally launched at Stable-Tec Studios, it is now produced by EAST Corp Productions. The series can be watched HERE. Synopsis DJ Pony adds a new segment to his radio show where he interviews wasteland ponies to get their fascinating stories. He is joined by a rag-tag group of former interviewees who help him produce his show. Setting The story is set two years before the events of Fallout: Equestria. The mysterious DJ Pony is sheltered, as always, in the penthouse of Tenpony Tower. When he first begins the interview series, he converts a witness interrogation room located within the MAS EBS suite into a recording studio. This is done with the help of Homage and one of the mares that works in Tenpony Tower's generator room, Amber Horn. The later interviews must be moved to an Offsite Broadcasting Station, since Tenpony Tower wasn't fond of his guests who have been ex-raiders and ghouls. Characters Main Characters (Voiced) * DJ Pony - The interviewer and host. * Homage - DJ Pony's assistant in Tenpony Tower. * Battered Blade - The first interviewee and frequent returning guest. Protects Offsite Broadcasting Studio. * Emerald Fields - Battered Blade's adopted daughter and member of Battered's Bodyguards. * Doctor Greenshift - The second interviewee, who returns again in The Ice Mare. * Duchess Rose Petal - The third interviewee and frequent returning guest in the Tenpony Tower studio. * Amber Horn - The fourth interviewee. Runs the Offsite Broadcasting Station where the later interviews take place. * Paladin Sandstone - The fifth interviewee, a Steel Ranger from a distant garrison in the Southwest. * Freezie - The sixth interviewee, a Captain in the Equestrian Rigid Air Corps during the Great War. * Chrysanthemum - Freezie's lover, who is also frozen in a cryogenic tank during the Great War. * Diamondback - The seventh interviewee, a former mercenary. * Harvest Orange - Founder and CEO of the Equestrian Arcane Systems and Technologies Corporation. Significant Characters (Non-Voiced) * Tulip Blossom * Crescendo Oratorio * Harpsichord Oratorio * Sparky * Amber Glow * Abalone * Ultramarine * Fast Whip (Lockjaw) * Carmina * Analogue Armature * Star Paladin Turquoise * Elder Greycrest * Fuel Rod * Tick-Tock * Colonel Baker * Ranch Horn * Pinkin (Pink Pippin) - The only survivor of Stable 81, helps Freezie find Chrysanthemum * Ridgeback * Break Beak * Governor Farthing * Valencia Orange Locations & Factions * Tenpony Tower Recording Studio * Offsite Broadcasting Station * Smile Squad * The Opera House * Battered's Bodyguards * Stable 76 * Stable 79 * Manechester (and The Foggy Isles) * Maricello Manor * Five Highways Wasteland * Stable 80 * Oasis Slaver Settlement * Mare Island * Thunder Valley * Castle Alpha * Outpost Zeta * The Great Arrows * Northern Crystal Commonwealth * Fort Deadtree * Ivory Laboratories * Heartfield * Ivory Labs Headquarters Tower * Savanneigh * Stable 81 * M.W.T. E.L.F. Transmission Station #6 * Golden Stone Caldera * Valley of Fire * Whinny City * Chimera Mountains * Naranjavilla Behind the Scenes * The format of the series is heavily inspired by the World War Z abridged dramatic audiobook, where the interviews feature their own individual characters and stories which figure and intersect in a larger overarching narrative. * Large portions of the first four episodes were written in airport terminals and on airplanes during the two year timespan that SkyBolt lived in Virginia. He would frequently travel back home to visit family and friends in California. The first hour of The Engineer was written during the flights of a single vacation to Hawaii. Large portions of The Ghoul Doctor and The Duchess Horror were written on flights to Everfree Northwest 2014 and BABSCon 2015 respectively. * Confessions characters are directly referenced in the Wasteland Survival Guide episode "Celebrations." * The Pink Pippin crossover from Terminal Secrets, Episode 1: DOSE was planned from the beginning. * Many artists have contributed to Confessions' visuals over the years. Stable-Tec Studios artist Lee Chung, developed all the initial visuals and characters of the series from Episodes 1-4. After Lee's departure, and the formation of EAST Corp Productions, Sancho became the primary artist of the series creating most of the art for Episodes 6-9. SkyBolt created various bits of art and graphics to fill in the gaps in between. * Other artists that contributed to the series have been: Vector-brony, HaveBKYourWay, Zeplich, DarkSittich, and Tyler Teschke. Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Audio Drama Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Stable-Tech Studios Category:Radio Plays Category:EAST Corp Productions